Laughter Medicine
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Simba is feeling depressed after his mother passed away soon after Kiara's birth, so Nala goes to cheer him by, what else, but through tickling him!


**Oh yeah, another Lion King short! Whoo!**

 **This story is parallel to "Laughter is good medicine". It takes place before the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and at the end of the first one. The summary: Simba is feeling depressed after his mother passed away soon after Kiara's birth, so Nala goes to cheer him through tickling him!**

 **I do not own the Lion King or any of its themes or characters. It all belongs to Disney. The tickling referenced in this story is purely sweet and for fun and not related at all with any sexual themes. I don't write stuff like that. It's more like a** **s Proverbs 17:22 NIV says "A cheerful heart is good medicine".**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Nala watched from afar as her mate sulked on the tip of Pride Rock. He had been like this for days, barely talking to anyone and hardly spending time with his new daughter, princess Kiara. The honey-colored cub had already begun to walk on her four paws and he was missing this opportunity to spend time with her.

She could not blame him for grieving so much though. After witnessing his father's death at a young age and running away only to come back and fight and defeat his uncle, his mother was the only one left of his family. Now she was gone, passing away peacefully in her sleep. If anything, he should be thinking how happy she must be reunited with his father and the Great Kings of the Past. But still, thinking about all the times they could have had if he had never run away and stayed with her, it must be really traumatic for him to lose his other parent.

But still, he was king of the pride and the Pridelands. He should be going on with his royal duties, and then also his duties as a father to Kiara. Speaking of which, the tiny cub had just padded up to her and was now touching her mother's paw, feeling the soft fur around each toe. Nala sighed, she could pause her musings to spend time with her daughter now.

The cub giggled as she was placed on her back in her mom's paws. More giggles erupted as Nala placed her mouth to the cub's belly and blew warm air and a raspberry. Kiara squirmed, trying to get away from her mom's tickling. Her laughter only increased when Nala's toes that the cub was touching earlier started dancing over her belly.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my little princess," Nala teased as Kiara tried to resist getting tickled, but it only lead to more. After a few minutes of tickling Nala relented and let her cub breath. Kiara was giggling a bit afterwards but was very happy and very tired, so she settled down quickly into a nap in her mother's arms.

Nala licked her daughter's fur as she slept. A shame that Simba could not be here to enjoy this moment with them too. Nala's eyes began to close as she began to catch her daughter's tiredness too.

All of a sudden, Nala's emerald eyes opened again as the perfect idea to cure Simba of his depression came to her. She would plan it later for today, but first, nap time.

* * *

"C'mon Simba. It's not much further," Nala yelled as she lead Simba out. After some convincing and a bit of twisting the truth, Nala had managed to convince Simba to come out with her into the Pridelands and into a grove of trees. There she would cure him of his depression once and for all.

"Just wait Nala. I'm coming," Simba called out to her from behind. Apparently his depression had been sapping most of his energy too. Nala shrugged and walked up ahead, entering the shade of the overhead acacia trees.

"Just a little further Simba. Just a little bit closer. I promise you won't want to miss what I have in store for you," Nala called. She ran ahead and rounded a tree on the path, then going behind it so she was hidden from sight. She crouched down underneath some bushes, listening to Simba's footsteps. She heard them stop, the rocky ground crunching under his weight.

"Nala, so where's the- Hey! Nala! Nala, where are you," she heard him call out. Getting ready, she crawled as close as she could up to him and... pounced!

"What the- aaah," Simba screamed as he fell to the ground and was pinned by his cream-colored mate.

"Sorry Simba, but you have left me no choice," Nala said as she began to rub her paws quickly near his shoulders and neck.

"Nala! what are you-ho ho ho! Ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA do-hoo-hoo-hoo-ing," Simba yelled between fits of laughter. Nala then rolled him over and began tickling his stomach.

"Sorry Simba, but this is for your own good. I'm not gonna let up until you feel better and say you surrender," Nala said.

"Ha ha ha-NEVER," Simba yelled between breaths and giggles. Nala smirked as she dug her toes onto Simba's stomach and moved them up and down and up and down again and again until Simba was writhing on the sandy, shady ground, tears streaming down his face.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-lright! I suren-heh-heh-heh-der! Just st-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha-hap," Simba pleaded through his laughter.

Nala finally let up so that he could breath. Simba breathed heavily on the ground but other than that he looked much happier than before. Nala breathed in a few deep breaths before slumping to the ground and nuzzling her mate's mane. Simba nuzzled back, enjoying his wife's presence. It had been awhile since they had done something sweet together like this.

"Thanks dear. I needed that," Simba said while she purred.

"Glad I could help. Now can we please go back home so that Kiara doesn't get cranky and start crying from waiting so long for us," Nala asked. Simba nodded and got back up to his feet.

The two walked together closely, side by side, each feeling much happier than they had when they had first gone out together. And it was all because of a dose of laughter medicine.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review and for those starting the school year soon I wish you all good luck! Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
